1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive coherent location (PCL) system, and more particularly, to a system and method for narrowband pre-detection signal processing for PCL applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Radar systems detect the presence of a target of interest and provide information about that target. Conventional radar systems include pulsed radar and continuous wave radar. In pulsed radar, the measure of target distance is determined by the measurement of the time elapsed from the transmission of an electromagnetic energy pulse to the reception of its reflected energy. In continuous wave radar, a continuous wave is transmitted. The target distance is determined through the measurement of the frequency shift between the transmitted signal and the received reflected signal.
Conventional radar systems transmit electromagnetic energy. A portion of the transmitted electromagnetic energy is reflected off a target of interest and scattered in the space. The radar system receives the reflected energy and extracts the information about the target of interest by correlating the received reflected energy with replicas of the transmitted energy.